


Hearts a Plenty

by Likeitmatters



Series: Heart Series [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeitmatters/pseuds/Likeitmatters
Summary: Yukon's gone missing and the Haughts make a surprise discovery.





	Hearts a Plenty

Summer 1905

“Good morning, beautiful.”Waverly says dreamily as she climbs up Nicole’s body and rests her chin on the hand that’s covering Nicole’s left breast.

 

“Yes. Indeed.”Nicole says, still trying to catch her breath so she doesn’t immediately respond to what Waverly calls her.“Beautiful?”She scoffs lightly and Waverly instantly knows why.

 

She reaches up with her free hand, still wet with Nicole’s essence and traces the scars on her face and jaw, down to her breastbone, noting how they’ve faded with the years but are still quite prominent.

 

“Yes, beautiful.”She whispers meaningfully and pulls herself up the rest of the way up Nicole’s body and kisses her deeply.She pulls back and squints her eyes in serious scrutiny.“But you really need a haircut.You are looking rather shaggy.”She says as she runs her hand through the wavy red hair that is beginning to curl around the nape of her neck and her ears.

 

“Tonight, after the boy is asleep, the way I like you to cut it now.”Nicole growls playfully, causing Waverly to blush a bit at the memory of her last haircut that left them naked and breathless in the tub with pokey, coppery hairs sticking to them.

 

“We’ll see.”Waverly says slowly, pretending serious contemplation.Nicole’s about to flip her over and tickle her when they hear their bedroom door knob jiggle, a loud sigh and then a rapid knock.

 

“Mom!Dad!Come quick!”They hear yelled through the door.Nicolas is at the door first having quickly donned his wrap cotton shirt and work pants.

 

“What’s going on?You okay?”He asks slightly out of breath at hurrying to dress.Waverly is right behind him, eyes wide with worry.

 

“I’m fine!It’s Yukon!”He says and runs down the hall and starts down the stairs, his parents hot on his heels.

 

They follow him to the barn where they see Qila in with the horses, but no sign of Yukon.

 

“I came down to feed them and I couldn’t find Yukon.”The boy says quickly, his large hazel eyes scared.

 

“You checked all the usual places?”Nicolas asks, knowing the boy probably had.He names them off anyway as the boy nods dutifully.“River dock?Under the porch?Tack room?”

 

He calls Qila over who doesn’t seem panicked and it gives Nicolas a bit of comfort.“Where’s Yukon, boy?”He tries and Qila sniffs and sits down.

 

“Take us to Yukon.”Waverly says and leans down to pet the dog between his ears.He gives a short, sharp bark and his mouth falls open and he begins to pant.

 

She steps away and commands again and the dog gets up and begins walking out of the barn.She looks up at Nicolas and receives a rather impressed eyebrow shrug before the three of them follow the Malamute who appears to be trotting with purpose now towards a utility shed near the river.

 

He sits down about ten feet from it and Nicolas tells Waverly quietly to wait and keep Nicky with her while he checks it out, not sure what he’s going to find.

 

He slowly walks around the perimeter, fearing the worst when he hears some whimpers coming from inside the shed.He locates a rather shallow hole dug out under the shed.He comes back around to the door and opens it slowly.

 

It’s dark and he hears a distinct growl before another whimper and whine.There are multiple in fact and he cautiously opens the door all the way to let in some light.He kneels down and smiles wide when he sees what kept Yukon in the shed.Lying down in the corner, nestled in some old, empty feed bags was some sort of German Shepard mix who had obviously just given birth to puppies. 

 

“Waves, go grab some clean cloths or blankets and the bandwagon.Son, come here and meet Yukon’s family.”He beams as Waverly walks over with him, gasping in sweet surprise at the sight before quickly taking off to grab what Nicolas asked her to.

 

“Now, see, she’s licking them to clean them of the afterbirth.It’s a slimy sack that protects them as they come out.”Nicolas says as the boy watches with rapt attention.Nicolas quickly makes sure all the puppies have been born and sensing the new mom’s easiness with him, figures she must be a neighboring ranch’s bitch. 

 

He hears Yukon come up next to them and take a seat nearly on Nicky’s knee making him laugh.“Dad, can we keep ‘em all?”He asks, his big eyes pleading with his father.

 

“We need to find out who she belongs to and figure it out.And of course we need to see what Mama says.”Nicolas cautions, although he already has his eye on one of the big males with Yukon’s coloring.His brows furrow though when he spots a pup not with the others and not moving.He quickly picks him up and sees he’s not breathing either.

He quickly puts the dog on his lap and rubs his tiny chest as hard as he dares.

 

“Dad, what’s wrong with that one?”Nicky asks worriedly.

 

“Can you go help your mom with the handwagon?”He says as he hears her approaching.The boy doesn’t respond, eyes fixed on the pup in Nicolas’ lap.“Go on now.”He says a bit more sternly and the boy jumps into action.

 

“Come on, little one.”He says, focusing on trying to stimulate his heart.He continues to work on him until Waverly comes to kneel next to him.She sees what he’s doing and her eyes mist over in sympathy as she watches her husband’s efforts to revive the tiny pup.

 

“Nicky, help me gather them up in the wagon.”Waverly says quickly, trying to distract the boy.“I need you to take count of them and wrap them up careful, okay?”She says and the boy nods, getting to work picking up the pups with as much care as a near eight year old boy can.

 

Once Waverly helps him get the other pups settled and the mom and dad up and near the wagon too, she puts a hand on Nicolas’ shoulder.“Sweetheart.”She says, the word laced with sadness.

 

“Just another second here…” He says distractedly and sure enough, the little pup lets out a soft whimper and then a stronger one, prompting the Shepard to trot over and begin licking him right in Nicolas’ hands.

 

“Got him back, mama.”He says joyfully as Waverly runs her hand through Nicolas’ hair, smiling widely with sweet affection and pride.

 

 

They get all seven pups back and set up a nice bed with feed bags filled with straw and some worn blankets in the corner of the tack room.Nicky runs to collect the dogs’ food and water buckets, filling them full and bringing them in.The Shepard immediately gets up and eats and drinks for a full two minutes while Nicky plops down and begins holding each and every pup.

 

“I’ll put you in charge of making sure the runt gets more turns at the teet, okay?”Nicolas tells the boy, his eyes serious.

 

“I will, Pa.”He nods solemnly. 

 

Nicolas and Waverly share a proud smile and after making sure the pups and new parents are settled in okay, leave Nicky to tend to them.

 

“I’ll bring you out some breakfast.”Waverly tells her son, who only nods without even looking up at her as he takes the runt and nestles him against his chest as Yukon looks on before circling around by the boy’s feet and settling down, visibly relieved. 

 

“I’ll get started on feeding the horses.”Nicolas winks at Waverly knowingly.

 

“You really going to go around and see whose missing the Shepard?”Waverly asks.

 

“Not until those dogs are weaned, Sweetheart.”Nicolas assures her and leans down to kiss her softly.“And we get our picks of the litter, starting with the little one if he makes it.He’ll make a fine dog for Nicky if he does.”He says as he looks over at the tack room door with a meaningful look.

 

“You are such a softy, Mr. Haught.”Waverly teases warmly.

 

“I know, but don’t tell anyone.”He whispers back as he leans in and kisses her cheek before patting her on the butt.“Now go get us some breakfast, woman.”He commands sweetly with a dimpled grin as she jumps from his hand with a laugh.

 

 


End file.
